Finding you
by Alchemy rose
Summary: I thought I would never see her again...apparently I was wrong.." Held in Germany. EdxWin.
1. The way she sways

Okay so this is a little different I guess. Centuries are kind of mixed up in this just to give you a hint. For example...a cell phone during the world war II. ( im not putting cells in this it was just an example. ) So yes I thought this idea would turn out cute. Please no flames, and enjoy.

00000000000000000000

" Brother...are you ready yet? "

" Hold on Al...I'm almost done..." Ed replied.

Edward wasn't exactly excited about going to this party. Ever since he and Al's job's studying rocketry had great success, they were forced to go to formal parties with princes, princess', presidents, whatever. At first it wasn't so bad, but now he just couldn't stand it.

" Ed...you know if we are late...James will be angry, and I'm not ready for early retirement..."

Edward sighed at his brother's impatience.

" Ok, ok, Al...Let's go. "

Edward walked through the door swiftly and to the awaiting car.

" Good Evening Mr. Elric. I assume we are ready to leave the house now? "

" You know it Maes. " Ed said with a smile.

Maes chuckled.

" Thanks again for this job Ed, it really is helping me out, triple the pay then the other one. "

" No problem...just don't...crash okay? This is a very expensive vehicle..."

" Aw come on...the other one was by mistake!! "

Alphonse came out of the door and gave a small wave to Maes, quickly getting into the car.

" Ed...we are going to be late! " He said.

" Damn Al, it's like your my freaking father or something!_ Ed hurry up, stop Ed, be quiet Ed, don't do that Ed, this that this that! "_ He imitated his brother's voice. Alphonse raised his eyesbrows at him and rolled his eyes.

" Just have a little responsibility..." He responded with a chuckle.

Edward glared at him, and pouted his way to the car, slamming the door as hard as possible.

" I thought this car was expensive?" Maes said as he sat down in the front seat.

" Shut up..."

Maes chuckled at Edward's stubborness. He may have looked and acted like an adult, but at times he could be a real...TEENAGER. He started the car and began driving down Nier Street.

" So...how far away is this place? "

" Only two blocks away, it's being held at the town's hall. The new one that is.." Al replied.

" I don't understand why WE have to go to these...things...they are a waste of time. " Ed said turning his direction towards the window. "

" Because we helped design and invent the rockets..."

" Obviously..." Ed replied.

" You used to like them, I don't understand brother.."

" It's nothing Al."

" Is it because of all the couples that are there? "

" Al..."

" Does it make you miss Winry? "

" Alphonse! " Edward glared at his younger brother. He shut his eyes tightly and sighed. " Alphonse that is not why, I just don't like them, period.."

" Ok guys...here we are! Now you two don't be breaking any girls hearts this time...Edward. " Maes said with a strict tone.

Edward turned around as he stepped out of the car. " Hey that wasn't my fault, SOMEONE told her I liked her..." He said glaring at his brother.

" Alphonse shrugged as he walked towards the building. Many people all dressed up in their finest, walking with their dates. And once again...he was walking with his brother...what a lovely memory this would be.

" Well here we are again Alphonse...no dates, and going into another damn hell ball..." Ed said, stretching his arms out.

" Actually...my date is meeting me here, and besides, you could have a date, you just always say no to everyone. " Al said.

" Great, well I'll just be in the corner talking to old men who look like they could have a heart atack at any second, so have fun Al. " Edward walked through the doors quickly.

_" Brother you are so stubborn..." _Al thought as he walked towards the entrance.

" Alphonse!"

Al looked towards the direction of the voice. He smiled.

" Hello Rose, you look beautiful. "

She smiled shyly.

"Thank you. " She said as she put her arm around his, he led her through the doors, where ahead lay every person waiting to talk to him.

"_Well they will want to talk to Ed more than me...so I won't have too much of a problem.."_ He thought with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward was surrounded. He felt like he was the prey and was circled...waiting to be attacked and ripped apart. He traced the top of his wine glass in boredom.

" So how did you manage to pull it off? " An elderly man asked.

" Well Edward here is very talented. He and his brother were able to know which cable would be best and where to put them. He was very impressive while bolting the parts together. " James replied to him.

" I'm sure as his superior, you must be very proud. "

" Oh yes, very. He has done well with the profit as well. "

The group chuckled at James comment, everyone except Edward that is..

Edward looked around as he sighed. He tried to concentrate on the music, but found it impossible. He saw women being dipped and twirled by their dates. He saw the look in their eyes, he heard every laugh, and saw every loving whisper. This was just plain pathetic and depressing.

That's when Edward saw her. His eyes widened at her beauty. Her beautiful curves swaying to the music. Her white dress fitting her hour glass figure perfectly. Her long blonde hair, her beautiful ocean blue eyes, and her gorgeous white smile.

The group was talking as his mind was trapped with only her.

" Isn't that right Edward? " James said.

Edward didn't reply. His eyes stayed widened, he didn't blink.

" Edward?" James repeated.

Edward shoved his wine glass in James hands and started moving towards her, he moved through the crowd of people slowly. Keeping his eyes only on her...

0000000000000000000000

Alphonse watched from the distance.

" What is he doing?! Does he want us fired?!" He exclaimed.

" Alphonse...look at your brother's face...I think that explains quite enough." Rose replied.

He looked at him and raised his eyesbrows. Then he looked in the direction his brother was going, looking through the crowd of people for anyone specific. He gasped.

"_ No...It couldn't be..."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

haha Cliffy!! That is the end of chapter one. I have no idea how long I plan to make this story yet, so please NO FLAMES. Reviews are welcomed though. P


	2. Home sweet Home

Ok so here is the second chapter. It took me a while to arrange the plot, but I think I got it figured out now. lol. Anyways enjoy and review and NO FLAMES!

Thanks

000000000000000000000000

" Alphonse? What are you talking about? " Rose asked as she looked at the woman.

" Do you know her?"

" She is...an old childhood friend. " Alphonse said as he continued to watch his brother move through people to get to her.

"_Brother...I hope you know what your going to do if its not our Winry..."_

_000000000000000000000000_

Edward pushed people aside easily while watching her. As soon as he was behind her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her waist so she could never leave him.

" Winry...?"

She stopped dancing and slowly turned to face him. She put a hand to her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes were wide, and he noticed he stared **down** at her...Even with her heels he was still taller than her.

" Come with me..." He said while grabbing her hand. He led her to the outside back of the building. A maze of gardens and fountains everywhere. The moonlight glinting on the water just right.

He stopped by one of the fountains and turned to her.

" Is that really you Edward? " She asked with hope.

Edward gave her a lopsided smile.

" Winry..."

Tears welled up in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I thought I would never find you..." She said as tear poured from her eyes.

He softly put his arms around her tiny waist, but then pulled away to look at her.

" How did you get here?"

Winry looked to the ground. She sat on the edge of the fountain and played with the water.

" Granny Pinako was forcing me into marriage. She said it would help me forget you and Al leaving. But I couldn't. And I didn't love him either...he was cruel to me. He hit me all the time, and one night, he tried to rape me...and I tried to escape...and..." Winry was cut off by choking on her tears.

Edward sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, not really sure of what to do. He felt horrible. He hated seeing Winry like this.

" He stabbed me so many times after that...and I woke up in a place called America. I remembered you mentioning Germany before...So I managed to get here, with some help of course. "

" So your dead in that world..."

" Yes..."

Edward sighed and looked into her eyes.

" I promise I will get you back there Winry..."

Her features became Angry, she got up and stepped away from the fountain.

" What makes you think I would want to go back there Edward? Don't you understand? I want to stay here with you!"

" What about Pinako, Winry? What about Schieska, Riza, Rose, what about everyone there? They need you. "

Winry looked at him horrified. How could he say this to her?

" I need you...and Alphonse more than them. It was hell without you. I need you..."

" Winry you don't need me, your a strong woman. You don't need anyone. "

" Why are you pushing me away? All this time...and then I finally find you...and, your telling me that I should go back there? What's wrong with you?" Winry could feel the tears just pouring from her eyes, and they couldnt be stopped. She desperately wiped them away with her right hand and sniffled.

Edward sighed and scratched the back of his neck. She was right...what the heck was he thinking? He really knew how to ruin good things for sure.

" Look Winry..."

" Forget it Edward, I'm going to go find a hotel so I can leave tomorrow morning. " She said as she turned around and walked back inside. As she walked through the doors she put a smile on her face as if she had never been crying. She noticed the band was playing and singing Quando Quando Quando. It made her want to cry even harder, she was sick of the love songs. She just couldnt stand it anymore. As she crossed the dance floor, she felt a hand gently take hold of her arm.

" Winry...stay with me...and Alphonse tonight. We have plenty of room, and I'll let you pick any room you want. You can even take mine if you want it. But if your leaving in the morning...stay with us tonight..please? " Edward said with pleading eyes.

Winry looked down at her feet. Trying to focus on the song more than the person infront of her.

" Okay Edward..." She said as she walked away towards the front entrance.

Edward growled at his actions. He was a real jerk at times, and he admitted that to himself.

" So..."

Edward looked up to find Alphonse standing beside him with Rose. He smiled at his brother.

" Do you miss being hit by a wrench?"

Alphonse chuckled.

" Well if I remember correctly brother, you were the one to always get hit with it, not so much me.

" She hit you with...wrenches?" Rose said astonished.

" Well...only when she was angry with Edward for breaking autom-...uh...her jewelry. "

"_ Oh ya Alphonse...Winry just has so many necklaces to break."_ Edward thought. He rolled his eyes. " Well...she is staying with us tonight brother, so I'm going to take her home."

" Wait...just tonight?" Alphonse asked confused.

" Yes then she plans on leaving..."

" Brother...what did you DO NOW? "

" I messed up...I admit it okay? Now shut up Al. "

As Edward walked towards the front entrance he heard his brother's outrageous comment.

" BEHAVE WHILE YOU TWO ARE ALONE!"

Edward turned around and shot his brother a death glare. Then smirked.

" HAVE FUN TALKING TO JAMES! " Immediately the grin on Alphonse's fae vanished and turned into a deep frown. Edward laughed at him and walked out.

The night air was cool, but refreshing. He looked around and saw Winry sitting on one of the benches, her legs crossed and her hands rubbing her shoulders.

" Cold? " Edward asked her as he took off his coat. He put it around her shoulders gently. She gave him a small sad smile.

" Can we go now? " she asked him softly.

" Yeah..."

She got up and started walking down the street.

" So um...how far away is your place?"

" Well...two blocks away...that's not too bad for you is it? " Edward asked looking down at her high heels.

" Oh no I'm fine. Remember...I'm a _strong woman._" Winry said as she continued to walk.

To Edward, he heels looked like a 4 inch death trap. But if she said she was fine, that meant she was.

A few minutes later, Winry had begun to slow down.

" Shoot..." Winry said looking at her feet. There was bleeding blisters on her ankles and they hurt badly.

" Winry take off your shoes..." Edward said.

" Why..."

" Just do it.."

Winry glared at him, then bent down to take off her high heels. As she stood back up she felt herslef being lifted off the ground.

" Edward what are you doing...?"

" I'm not letting you walk anymore. Look at your feet Winry!" He said as he carefully bent down to pick up her heels while she was in his arms. She quicky put her arms around his neck so she wouldnt fall on the ground. He chuckled.

" If this dress gets dirty your paying for it. "

" Sure Winry. " He said winking at her.

She blushed and stubbornly looked away.

" So...are we almost there?"

" Impatient much Win? "

" Edward how long?"

" About 5 minutes at least...with me carrying you it makes things more fast. Since you finally decided to take those things off.."

" You told me to!"

"And since when have you listened to me!"

" Urg!! Your impossible!"

Edward laughed.

" You know Win, your cute when your angry, you face gets all red."

Winry could feel the sting of warmth on her cheeks.

" Asshole..." she muttered.

Edward smiled.

" Careful I might just drop you. "

"But I know you wouldn't do that to me..."

" Says who? " He said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

" Edward Elric...get the thought OUT of your head! If you even I swear..."

" Wow Win, you swear? I would have never have guessed!"

Winry growled at him. As she looked at her surroundings she gasped.

" Is that...your..HOUSE?"

" Yep, home sweet home. "

" It's huge! " She exclaimed. She tightened her grip around his neck with excitement.

" Ow...Winry that kinda hurts..."

"Sorry..." She said loosening her grip again.

" Like I said...you can have any room you want."

" Well...you DID say I could have yours..."

" Yes...but I never said I was leaving MY room. So if you don't mind..." He chuckled.

" Pervert..." She said with a smile.

"_Home Sweet Home..."_

00000000000000000000000000000

okay that was the second chapter...I would make the third right now but its already 9 and I need my sleep. i have exams coming up then vacation! YES! Well I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! THANK YOU!


	3. Confusion

okay here is another chapter for this story...now i need to work on the next chapter for Dracula before people get angry with me . To let you know, I HAVE started working on the next chapter for Draula...its just taking me some time to publish it I guess. My apologies and I promise I will not give up on that story nor this one. I will fnish both. If you have any ideas for this story, please let me know. I will accept some ideas but not all. Thanks again. Enjoy and reiew.

000000000

( No one's pov)

Edward softly let Winry's feet touch the ground. She stared in awe at the marble floor and walls, a staircase with a golden railing on each side.

" It's beautiful. " Winry said amazed.

" Yeah I guess...all that hard work in the rocketry business really paid off, you know? " Edward said with a chuckle.

Winry smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

" So...as you promised, my room please?"

" As you wish..." He said with a bow. She playfully smacked his head and started walking off to the staircase.

" What room is nearest to your room?"

" Um...I can't remember, I'm really not in most of them. Alphonse picked out this house, and I havent been in all the rooms, the maids pretty much are the only ones to, or guests. "

Edward took her hand and lead her down the beautifully lit hallways. Passing rooms, paintings on the walls, everything that they passed looked so delicate and gorgeous. Winry was scared to touch anything, thinking it could all be a dream that she could never fall back into.

" Okay here is my room...and the next one is yours..." Edward said passing his room. He stopped infront of a door and opened it.

Winry stepped into the room slowly.

" Is it okay? I could find a better one if you'd like. " Edward said.

" Oh no, it's wonderful...I love it. " Winry said awe struck. The walls were a velvet red color, with paintings with golden frames. Beautiful roses sitting on the gigantic vanity set. The bed was huge. The covers were a mix of gold and velvety red. Their was a small chandelier hanging fromt he ceiling. Winry walked over to a door, and inside was the bathroom.

"_ I GET MY OWN BATHROOM?? "_

The bathtub was filled to the brim with water and on top were rose petals to cover it. Candles were set on the sides of the sink and by the tub.

" Do your maids always make these rooms fancy like this?" Winry asked amazed.

Edward chuckled. " Well they like to over do it a little, we pay them well, they usually say its because we are so nice to them, but that is mostly Al."

Winry smiled.

" I really do love this. Thank you."

" It's no problem Win...so if you need me, I'll be downstairs, and if you need anything just let one of the maids know. "

" Mmkay...Night Edward. "

" Night." Edward said as he walked out of the room.

" Edward!"

" Yeah? " He said appearing at the corner of the entrance.

" I really am sorry about tonight...I mean, it's been forever since I've seen you... I just missed you so much. "

Edward smiled. " Winry if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I was the one who caused the grief. "

Winry looked down at her feet, feeling the sudden blush blossom on her cheeks.

" Are...you okay?" Edward asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

" Mhm...just tired."

" Okay, Night."

"Nighty Night.." Winry said. When the door was closed she dragged herself to the bathroom. Washing her face with her face wash. Too tired to bother taking a shower.

" I'll just take one in the morning.." She yawned. She slipped into a pair of her 'nighty' shorts and slipped on a white tank top. After having a battle with the bed covers, she finally laid her head down on the fluffy pillows.

" Talk about a friggin suite in a hotel..." She said to herself, smiling at the comment. Her eyelids falling over her eyes, she fell asleep...

00000000000000000000

( Al's POV)

I walked up to the door of our house and walked in. I felt the rush of warmness as I entered and came out from the cold. I figured Ed would be in his study...or maybe the library. Usually the places he went to think. I walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and gulping it down fast. I set it in the sink and walked down the hall to my brother's study or which I like to call it, his 'office'. And I was right, there he was, leaning over a book, but not reading it. I could tell because his face was all inn contortion, and he looked frustrated and confused. Something he usually wasnt...

" What's wrong brother?" I asked him.

He looked up from the book, a little surprised lingered his features.

" Did you just get home?" He asked me.

" Yeah...after you left I had to talk to many government officials, scientists, or as you refer them to...old hags. But it was pretty busy and I didn't get to talk with Rose much until everyone was leaving...and.." I looked a my brother, he wasn't listening to me...he had his face all twisted up in confusion and frustration...again.

"Edward."

His eyes snapped back up to my face. I rolled my eyes at him and let out a sigh.

" What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself...the last time I've seen you look like this was when we were still home..." I paused as I thought about it. "_Oh yes...I forgot...Winry..."_

" It's nothing, I'm just thinking about the rockets. They're getting complicated.

"_Bull...he's such a liar when it comes to Winry. " _I thought. I raised my eyesbrows at him. Hopefully he saw that I wasn't buying it.

" Rockets have never been complicating for you before, I think it's something else..."

" Well no they are." He responded turning back to his book. Usually that meant for me to go away, but I wasn't moving until I got answers.

" You're so stubborn brother...I think you thinking about someone...maybe that's why you're frustrated...right?" I said, I then put a omforting hand on his shoulder and smiled. " It's easier if you just tell me." I laughed.

Edward got up from his seat annoyed, he began walking towards the door, but stopped at the entrance. He turned a litle to look at me.

" Alphonse, I do not love her, so whatever made you think that, stop. I will _never_ love her." He said coldly as he glared daggers at me. stood, shocked at his response. I watched his back as he walked out and down the hallway.

" _Brother...there is no way you could mean that..."_

_0000000000000000000000_

Wow...it's been a while since I last updated. lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be nice...and construtive critism is aloud...just no FLAMES. mmkay? Thank you for reading my story. :)


End file.
